


Bill Adama/Laura Roslin | BSG Kink

by grrriliketigers



Series: BSG Weekend Kink [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My space!parents ficlets for Weekend Kink over at bsg_kink@livejournal. This will be updated periodically as I write and don't forget to check out the rest of the series and my other ships =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Laura/Bill, she had him thrown in jail.  
Weekend's theme: swapping**

"Give us a moment." Laura said to the guard standing vigil by the cell. He hesitated, reluctant to leave his post. Upon receiving a very stern and insistent look from the President he saluted and excused himself, not sparing Bill a second glance. 

Laura made a show of dragging the chair from behind the guard's desk across the floor until it stopped in front of the cell. Laura sat daintily on the cold metal, smoothing out her skirt. 

"So," she smiled sweetly. "Now that you've had some time to think about what you did is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

Bill set his jaw and narrowed his eyes. 

"Allow me to get you started:" she cleared her throat, "'Madame President, I apologize for my foolish and misguided attempts to undermine the civilian government.'"

Still he remained stoically silent. 

She continued unabated, "'I deeply regret my actions and I understand now that any such attempts in the future will not be met with such kindness and rationality.'"

Bill folded his arms across his chest. 

The corners of her lips twitched in a minute smile. "'I also acknowledge that my actions were brought on mainly by the fact that I desperately want to frak you.'"

His jaw clenched and pulse quickened. 

The grin began to spread across her face. "'That I can think of nothing else other than hiking your skirt up around your waist and pound into you like I'm getting triple overtime.'" 

Bill swallowed hard. 

Laura leaned forward, her voice dropping an octave. "'That I want to hear you scream my name, your fingernails raking down my back as I explode inside you.'" 

His lips parted as he breathed a bit heavier, willing his body not to react. 

Laura's eyes flitted south for a moment before she returned to his eyes and he knew it was futile. She'd already won the battle of wills. 

"But I'll make you a deal." She said, snapping back to her uptight professional mode. 

"I'm listening." 

She smiled, the cracks showing in her stern persona. "I'll let you out if you scream my name." 

Bill blinked. He had been prepared to offer the woman his unconditional surrender and this was just icing. 

"My quarters - "

"No." She said abruptly. "Right here, right now or you spend the rest of your life in this cell." 

She waited and he offered no objections. "Do we have a deal?" 

Bill nodded once. "We do." 

Laura stood and walked to the guard's desk and leaned over it to grab the keys. The fabric of her skirt stretched over the curves of her ass and Bill felt his dick straining against the confines of his uniform pants. 

As she sashayed back to the cell door Bill was mesmerized by the sway of her hips. 

Laura let the keys clatter to the floor as she let herself in. With one hand on Bill's chest and one hand pulling her skirt up, she pushed him onto his back on the cot and straddled his hips. 

His hands ran up her thighs and gripped her hips, bucking against her. She grinned, "I love an eager man..." 

Bill slipped a hand between her thighs, finding her hot and ready. "You're so wet..." he husked. 

She wasted no further time unbuckling his belt and freeing his erection. She dragged the head against her wetness and he groaned.

Laura rose up and sank down onto him and they both moaned. She leaned forward, her hands on his chest as she set a quick pace. Bill's fingertips dug into her skin, aiding her thrusts. She felt so good around him; he didn't even want to ponder how long it had been. 

Little moans and groans escaped her lips but what really held his rapt attention was the expression of bliss across her ordinarily tense features. 

Her head lolled back as both of their orgasms were fast approaching. She bit her lip, trying to keep it at bay for another couple of moments. "Don't forget to scream my name..." she whispered as her breath hitched and her muscles started spasming. 

The feel of her coming undone around him was enough to drive him over the edge as her name fell easily from his lips, over and over as he clutched her desperately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekend Theme: I Said, You Said - first and second person drabbles**   
**Prompt: Bill/Laura, cold morning, warm hands**

Frakking hell it's cold on this awful little planet. Laura had gotten up, she said where she was going but I've forgotten already, I was more than half asleep when she told me. 

When she slides back into bed behind me I recoil from the cold but before long the proximity of her body to mine warms me and by the time her hand snakes over my hip and down into my shorts her touch was hot. 

My dick hardens instantly in her hand. I'm addicted to everything about this woman - I already know that I'm in love with her.

***

**Prompt: Bill/Laura, blow job before a meeting**

I feel so powerful when I'm down on my knees with a cock in my mouth. When a man entrusts to me his most precious part, relinquishes all control to me. 

Bill lets out a breathy groan above me and it sends a strong jolt of arousal through my body. I am so wet and he is so hard. 

I have a meeting to get to so I can't draw it out for as long as I'd like to and I resist touching myself. I squeeze gently and he grunts as he comes into my mouth, crying out my name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weekend Theme: Give Peace a Chance**   
**Prompt: Bill/Laura, after the election**

Laura moaned and Bill grunted as he pushed her against the wall in his quarters. She hiked her leg up over his thigh and he thrust into her, wrapping his arms around her. “Oh gods, yes, Bill…” falling wantonly from her lips. 

Though still bitter about the loss of the election and unable to shake the looming sense of dread regarding the future, in some ways it was a relief. Though she believed wholeheartedly in her ability to do the job - and, make no mistake, she should not have lost the election - it was peaceful being a citizen again. 

He felt so good inside her, his length filling her so perfectly. His fingers tangled in her hair and he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Laura rolled her hips and bucked with his thrusts; the two of them moved together like a well-oiled machine. 

She wasn't being followed around by Tory all the time; she was no longer escorted everywhere by security. She no longer feared assassination - in the current political climate former politicians were not given much thought. 

Bill buried his face in her neck, nipping and sucking at the supple skin, leaving conspicuous hickies. Laura’s head was thrown back, panting and writhing, feeling her orgasm building… 

With her newly found freedoms she was able to indulge in some of her favorite and long neglected extra curriculars. 

Bill let out a low growl as he came, pulling Laura over the edge with him and she cried out and didn’t give a flying frak who might have heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weekend Theme: Drabble Blast: Tell me what you want**   
**Prompt: Bill/Laura, reading a new book, on her bed**

Bill turned the page of the book and Laura started to move down the bed. “What are you doing? I thought you wanted to hear this.” 

“Keep reading, I can do both.” 

Bill glanced at the book and then at Laura who was lowering his shorts. “I… um…” Bill stuttered as Laura’s lips descended on the head of his cock. 

Bill groaned, the book forgotten. Laura took him into her mouth; she moaned, sending electric shocks through his whole body. She swirled her tongue around him and the book slid off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

**

**Prompt: Bill/Laura, raptor flights, semi-public!sex**

“Husker.” 

Bill turned, smiling at his girlfriend, “Professor Roslin. Not a great time. I have raptor drills.” 

Watching the grin spread across Laura’s face he knew he couldn’t deny her anything. 

**

“Ohhh, gods, yes, Bill!” Laura wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. He moaned, bucking into her, pushing her up against the control panel. Laura clutched him desperately, “oh, frak, yes… harder!” 

Bill buried his face in her shoulder, thrusting his hips harder and faster. 

“Yeees!” 

**

Bulldog chuckled, shaking his head, turning to his navigator. “Think he knows that his girlfriend’s glorious ass pressed the talk button?”


	5. Chapter 5

**~~Weekend Theme:~~ Kink Bingo**   
**Prompt: oral fixation, licking tears**

This is not a sweet, tender frak. This is not meant to be an expression of their undying love. This is Laura needing to feel something that convinces her she’s still alive – something that convinces her that she’s still frakking here, whatever that’s worth these days. 

Bill thrusts into her again; Laura clutches him desperately. Suddenly she feels the tears streaming down her face as she feels the orgasm building. 

The tears slide down her cheeks, soaking into the pillow, getting into her mouth. She tastes the tears as she comes and she knows that it has to be real.

**

**Prompt: voyeurism, dance floor**

Laura couldn’t stop smiling against his shoulder as they moved to the music. He held her tightly against him, his cheek against her soft hair. 

She shifted her hips and felt him start to harden against her. She let out a soft sigh and heard Bill clear his throat, trying to keep calm. He was in a bad situation to have a boner but he couldn’t bring himself to care who saw. 

Laura ground her hips against him and moaned softly, tightening her grip on his shoulders, trying to be closer. Bill’s fist clutched at the fabric of her blazer.

**

**Prompt: Bodily Fluid**

Their moans and ragged breaths filled the small room as Bill pounded into her, Laura’s legs wrapped tightly around his hips. She dug her fingernails into his broad shoulders, panting.

She reached down to finger her clit and he pulled out, sitting up on his knees, jerking himself until he felt his balls tighten and release, his warm come smattering Laura’s soft thighs. She cried out loudly, gripping the sheets, the sounds of Bill’s release driving her over the edge, the warm ejaculate gushing from her. 

Bill ran his fingers through their combined ejaculates, spreading it out over her stomach.

**

**Prompt: Anal Beads**

Bill’s fingers worked inside of her, pressing into her as his tongue swirled over her dripping wet folds and her clit. She writhed beneath him, begging for release but he set a slow, languid pace. 

His thumb was looped through the anal bead cord and when he gave it a gentle tug Laura gasped and her eyes shot open. “Oh gods, please…”

“Not yet… not quite yet…” he grinned against her skin as he went back to sucking on her clit. Slowly, one by one, he started to pull the beads out, her cries growing ever louder as he tugged.

**

**Prompt: wildcard (includes Joseph/Laura)**

It had been years since Laura had even thought about Joseph Adama. She’d been very young and he was the first married man she’d ever frakked. 

Now, a lifetime later, she shared a bed with his son, who – despite his father’s death and the literal end of the world – hadn’t entirely gotten over his daddy issues. 

Laura knew that having frakked Joseph Adama was a secret she’d take to her grave. 

No matter what their differences, father and son certainly shared fetishes and as Bill pushed her down over the desk she couldn’t help but be reminded of his father.

**

**Prompt: Mutual Masturbation**

Bill and Laura locked eyes across the table while the Quorom blathered on about one thing or another. Bill gave her a wry grin before his hand disappeared beneath the table. She quashed a blush that threatened to color her features and followed his lead. 

Their gazes fixated on one another as they worked feverishly toward their own ends, making sure to stay quiet and discreet. Laura wasn’t even pretending to be interested in whatever was going on in the meeting. 

Bill was the only man who could frak her just as hard with his eyes as with his dick.

**

**Prompt: Consensual Feminization**

“At my weight don’t you think they’d be bigger?” Bill gruffed when Laura announced she’d finished padding the cups of the bra they’d fought to get his bulky frame into. 

Laura smirked, uncapping the tube of lipstick, “I want them to be big but not bigger than mine.” She finished applying the candy apple red gloss, “press your lips together.”

“How do I look?”

“Gods, Bill, you look absolutely frakking stunning.” She grinned, straddling his hips and grinding against him, “anything else you think you need?”

He considered this for a moment before grinning mischievously, “can I wear your wig?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Weekend Theme: Hot & Cold  
Prompt: Bill/Laura - air conditioning ail on Colonial One**

Laura groaned, leaning back in her chair, fanning herself with a file folder. Bill felt the same way but was trying to maintain his professional demeanor. Laura held her hair up off of her heated skin, letting her eyes slip closed. 

Bill’s jaw clenched as he watched a single droplet of sweat drip down her pale neck and down to slide down between her breasts and underneath her blouse. 

Bill cleared his throat, “sorry, where were we?”

“Bill, I can’t do this.” Laura sighed heavily. “It’s too frakking hot. I’m going to be useless until the air conditioning gets fixed.” 

“Truer words were never spoken.” He set down his own copy of the file. 

“Shall we adjourn to the couch then?” Laura stood up and walked over to the little couch. 

Bill followed her, painfully aware of their proximity, feeling the heat between them rise. 

He wanted to wait for Laura to make the first move if she were so inclined – it was hot as Hades and maybe Laura wasn’t intending to jump his bones at just this particular moment. This thought was quashed as she pulled off her blouse and discarding it 

“Are you waiting for an invitation, Commander?” 

Bill loved when Laura was coy and certainly didn’t need to be asked twice. He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a deep, bruising kiss. Laura moaned loudly against him, raking her fingernails over the stubble on his cheeks. 

Bill pushed Laura into the pillows and got onto his knees in front of her. 

“Oh, Commander…” Laura purred, spreading her legs for him. 

He slid his hands up her thighs with a grin, “I see you decided to forego underwear, Madame President.” 

“Much too hot for underpants, Commander.” 

Bill hiked the skirt up to her waist and pulled her to the edge of the couch. His tongue swiped across the abundant wetness he found at her center. She let her head loll back as he swirled his tongue around her clit. The moans and gasps from the woman above him were enough to make him forget how ghastly hot the ship was, though they only served to remind him of his throbbing erection. 

Laura draped a leg over his shoulder and he faltered for only a second, adjusting himself and redoubling his efforts. 

Laura’s fingers flew into his short hair, his name falling wantonly from her lips as her muscles tensed and clenched. He pressed his tongue hard to her clit and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Weekend theme: holiday inspired  
prompt: too much mulled wine**

Laura stood up to reach for the wine bottle and stumbled back onto the couch. She erupted in laughter, leaning against Bill's sturdy frame. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked up into his eyes, the laughter subsiding. 

"I think you've had enough." Bill slurred. 

"Look who's talking." She giggled as she straddled his hips. The fabric of her skirt stretched until it couldn't and she pulled it up around her waist to keep from tearing any seams. 

They kissed wetly and deeply and she ground down against his hardening cock and they both groaned appreciatively. She rocked her hips, dragging her center over his bulge and he held onto her hips. 

"Frak me." Laura breathed, panting from arousal. 

"Oh gods..." he moaned as Laura freed his cock from the confines of his uniform pants. One hand positioned him at her opening and the other pushed the fabric of her panties away as she sank down onto him. 

"Frak..." Bill groaned, gripping her hips and bucking up into her erratically. 

She grabbed hold of the back of the couch for leverage, meeting his thrusts with equal fervor. "Yes, yes, yes..." 

She sank all the way down on his length, his girth stretching her and causing the most pleasurable sensations. She rolled her hips, mmmming louder and louder. Bill reached between them and pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit and she cried out - the alcohol having switched off her discretion mode. 

As he felt her inner walls clamping down on his dick he felt his own impending release. He clutched her hips as he redoubled his efforts, thrusting harder, faster until he spilled inside her with a grunt, teeth clenched. 

She collapsed against him and he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her hair. "Frak..." She breathed with a little chuckle, the taste of mulled wine still heavy in her mouth.


End file.
